


Hakudoushi/Kagura

by Flore33



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flore33/pseuds/Flore33
Summary: If the translation of the article is not smooth, please forgive me. In China, few people like this couple, but they still exist. I hope more people like them.
Relationships: Hakudoushi/Kagura (InuYasha)





	Hakudoushi/Kagura

"Kagura."  
One day, Kagura heard Hakudoushi call to her.  
She was using her fan to direct the wind to throw away the heads of the monsters in the room -- Hakudoushi the man who had insisted on collecting them from the hunt, and then threw them away. It was a hot day, and for a long time the disgusting smell they gave off was too much for her to bear, and she was reluctant to touch them, so she fanned them out of sight with the windblade.  
She was very busy, and kept fanning, fanning herself as soon as the wind died down, so as not to let them fall on the dirty ground.  
Though she was a monster, she did not like to live in a dirty room. After all, even a monster has pride and cleanliness.  
Kagura did not look back. Thinking that Hakudoushi was telling her to do something again, she asked crossly, "Why?"  
"In the freedom you want, will I exist?"  
Once Kagura's men had moved, the demon-driven wind lost its strength. It was about to hit the ground like a half-white turnip, and she quickly raised her hand to keep it from hitting the ground, or it would leave a nasty mark and she wouldn't want to live here.  
Instead of pressing her, Hakudoushi fanned the skull off a cliff and turned to look at him. "Why do you ask?" she asked.  
She almost wanted to say in the affirmative that there would be no him, but at the moment she did, she realized that it must be a temptation, or else Hakudoushi would not have asked such a silly question.  
Hakudoushi was sitting on his side with his arms folded, but at that moment he turned his head the other way, and all he could hear was what seemed to be a cold grunt.  
Kagura frowned more and thought it strange that he wasn't sneering, but since nothing was going on, she had better get on with her work.  
But Hakudoushi's meaningless words still didn't follow, which directly led Kagura to wander from time to time these days, wondering what the meaning of Hakudoushi's words was.  
It was only a few days later that Hakudoushi didn't do anything about the remark, and it went on as usual, as if he had just said it off the cuff.  
Instead, Kagura wondered if she was hearing voices. Hakudoushi hadn't actually said anything like that.  
\- How else, in his nature, could he have said such useless things?  
"The fellow knows what I'm thinking." Kagura and Kohaku, who came alone to help and monitor her, complained about Hakudoushi. "I don't understand what the guy was thinking," Kagura said.  
It's not clear what Kohaku was, but from what Kagura sees, Kohaku has been silent since he was taken over, so she doesn't expect him to respond. It's just a one-sided complaint.  
"......" Sure enough, Kohaku said nothing, but looked at her in silence.  
Kagura threw back her fan hand and tapped her shoulder with her fan bone. "You get bored when you're not talking." She thought for a moment, then gave a wry smile. "Well, it's better than being with that guy."  
She's a talky monster, but when she comes across bosses like Hakudoushi who ask her all the right questions, she's quickly left speechless.  
\-- because She felt like she would despise her stupidity if she asked Hakudoushi any more questions. Instead, she feels more comfortable with people like Kohaku and Kanna, who quietly listen to her and respond appropriately.  
Either because of this comfort, or because she realizes that Kohaku is actually in the same boat as her, and both rebel against Naraku's desire for freedom -- in short, she decides to let Kohaku run away against Hakudoushi's orders and stop Hakudoushi alone from chasing him.  
Hakudoushi said she was "really a woman without credit," and Kagura did not contradict her. Because she felt stupid, and all she was doing was just trying to live, to live freely.  
But she failed.  
As Kagura prepared to die, she felt relieved that her heart was not beating in her chest, but in her emotions.  
She's an independent and complete monster. She's Kagura.  
The involvement of InuYasha and his party was unexpected, but even more unexpected was the fact that Naraku had abandoned Hakudoushi first.  
Kagura mocked Hakudoushi for her miscalculation, just as Hakudoushi had mocked her earlier for not being free. But strangely, she was not pleased to finally get her revenge on him.  
But Hakudoushi was so angry that he insisted on taking Kagura's life, even though he had lost Naraku's most powerful shield.  
Hakudoushi lunges at Kagura before swinging his knife. As they stare at each other, Hakudoushi says he won't be Naraku's prop like she is.  
Kagura stood on the spot, too frightened to move.  
But then my thoughts returned to the afternoon when they were alone, Hakudoushi's words, which seemed like an illusion.  
"In the freedom you want, will I exist?"  
Hakudoushi... You are such a stupid man.  
Sucked away by the wind hole, in any case, can not go with me to a place.  
Finally Kagura turns into the wind and flies freely through the world.


End file.
